Un signe du destin
by ChungAe
Summary: L'an 2010 est l'époque où se passe l'histoire . C'est l'histoire de sept amis liés d'un sentiment fort : l'amitié . Ils vont devoir franchir de nombreux obstacles et vont être mêlés à des nombreuses histoires tordues dont une morale en sortira à chaque fois . Il vont découvrir ce qu'est la haine, la trahison et la jalousie, mais aussi la confiance, l'amour et l'amitié ..
1. Chapter 1

**UN SIGNE DU DESTIN**

* * *

**Résumé :**

L'an 2009 est l'époque où se passe l'histoire . C'est l'histoire de sept amis liés d'un sentiment fort : l'amitié . Ils vont devoir franchir de nombreux obstacles et vont être mêlés à des nombreuses histoires dont une morale en sortira à chaque fois .

Ils vont vivre des expériences qui vont leur faire comprendre de nombreux choses, surtout des sentiments, tout comme la haine, la trahison, la jalousie mais aussi la confiance, l'amour et l'amitié .  
Tout commence quand ..

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

**Déménagement .**

* * *

« Aaahh ! Mais regarde ce que tu as fais ! Tu pourrais faire attention petite sotte ! _Cria au scandale une vieille dame pleine de glace à la vanille sur son manteau de fourrure blanche_

_ Pa-Pardon, excusez-moi ! _S'écriait une jeune blonde l'air déboussolée qui s'en alla rapidement vers une agence immobilière . _»

~  
« ***Toc Toc***

_ Entrez ! _Ordonna un quarantenaire juste avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre la porte et s'installe sur un des fauteuils situés face à son bureau ._

_ Bonjour ..

_ Vous cherchez un appartement, c'est bien ça ? _Demanda l'agent immobilier allant droit au but_

_ Oui, qui ne soit pas trop cher de préférence ..

_ Quel est le budget dont vous êtes prête à payer ?

_ Pas plus de 80.000 Jewels

_ Seulement ?, je vais voir et vous présenter divers lieux ayant pour loyer moins de 80.000 Jewels ._ Sur ces mots l'homme sortit un classeur plein aux as et se mit à le feuilleter tout en discutant avec la femme . _  
Alors, comment vous appelez vous ? Votre age ?

_ Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia et j'ai 20 ans .. _Répondit-elle_

_ Bien, que pensez-vous de cet appartement ? Il est juste un peu délabré mais il n'est pas invivable ._ Proposa le quarantenaire  
_  
_ Je .. Ça ne me branche pas trop ce genre d'endroit ...

_ ... Vous savez Mademoiselle, avec 80.000 Jewels on ne peut pas habiter un lieu convenable. C'est bien trop peu !

_ Je ne peux payer que ça .. C'est vraiment le strict maximum ! Vous ne trouvez rien d'autre ?

_ Je crains que non, il n'y a que cet appartement qui se trouve pas loin de la banlieue et des boites de nuit

_ ... Je reviendrais si je suis intéressée

_ Si vous le souhaitez nous pourrons vous contacter par téléphone ou mail ?

_ Non merci ! _La blonde nommée Lucy sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle . _»

" Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?! " se demandait-elle .

Maintenant parlons de Lucy, c'est une jeune femme ne dépassant pas la vingtaine; elle est devenue orpheline à l'age de 17 ans, depuis elle vivait seule et essayait de se débrouiller comme possible, mais du jour au lendemain elle fut expulsée de l'appartement où elle logeait . Ne sachant plus quoi faire et où dormir, elle passait ses nuits dans des hôtels miteux et sans hygiène pour moins de 18.000 Jewels la nuit . Motivée pour économiser le plus d'argent possible afin habiter un lieu plus classe, Lucy travaille dans la cuisine d'un hôtel, elle s'occupe de laver la vaisselle, réchauffer des légumes surgelés et faire le ménage .  
L'hôtel où elle travaillait était luxueux, certes, mais la cuisine où elle lavait la vaisselle cachait bien des surprises, comme par exemple des cafards qui se baladaient dans la farine, des vers qui grignotaient des salades moisies, des taches de graisse imprégnées au le plafond, des légumes et desserts congelés dont les dates de péremption sont pour la plupart dépassées et qui servent quand même de nourriture, et d'autres trucs dans le genre, sans oublier les souris qui excrètent dans les coins .  
D'ailleurs il était temps qu'elle aille travailler, son heure venait d'arriver .  
Elle se précipita et entra par la porte de service, elle attacha ses cheveux, enfila une blouse blanchâtre et se prépara pour travailler .

« Coucou Lucy ! _Prononça calmement une jeune femme aux cheveux albinos .  
_  
_ Bonjour Mira-chan ..

_ Ouh ! Tu as pas l'air d'aller bien ..

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? _S'étonna la blonde_

_ T'as d'énormes cernes sous les yeux !

_ J'ai été expulsée et je trouve pas d'appart ..

_ C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Aucune idée, ce salaud a dû me virer parce-que ma tête lui revenait pas ._ Soupira Lucy_

_ T'as de quoi payer pour un nouvel endroit au moins ? Notre salaire est si bas ..

_ Le grand maxi que je puisse payer c'est 80.000 et un agent immobilier m'a dit qu'il trouverait rien de bien à ce prix là .. Je commence à désespérer ..

_ Il faut pas ! Justement ma soeur Lisanna habitait dans un endroit pas cher avec des colocataires étudiants, et comme elle va déménager, une place est libre ! Attends je te passe son num' et appelle la dès que possible . _Dès qu'elle eu prononcé ces mots, elle sortit un stylo de sa poche et une carte de visite qui traînait sur la table pour écrire au dos le numéro de la prénommée Lisanna. _Voilà, appelle la si tu veux des renseignements !

_ Vraiment ?! Merciiiii Mirraaaaa ! _Et elle lui sauta dans les bras ._ »

La journée passa vite, il faisait déjà soir et 8 heures de travail avaient mis k.o Lucy qui rentra avec hâte dans l'hôtel crasseux où elle allait passer la nuit . Elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure de la porte afin de l'ouvrir, entra puis la referma .  
Elle fonça sur le téléphone pour appeler la soeur de Mirajane .  
Mirajane c'est sa collègue de travail, c'est une femme serviable et à l'écoute des autres, même s'il lui arrive de se plaindre de son boulot de serveuse, serveuse car c'est elle qui emmène les plats et qui subit les plaintes des clients insatisfaits . Cette femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux albinos ne dépasse pas la trentaine, elle se situe entre 23 et 27 ans, en fait personne ne sait vraiment son age, elle montre si jeune ! Cependant même si les qualités chez elle sont nombreuses, les défauts aussi le sont, elle adore jouer les entremetteuse diabolique et pleins d'autres trucs dans le genre .. Chacun son délire mais c'est pas toujours agréable, et ça Lucy le sait . Néanmoins elle reste une amie géniale sur qui on peut compter et ses proches la respectent beaucoup .

« Allo .. ? Oui bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia et je suis une amie de Mirajane ... Elle m'a dit que vous viviez dans un appartement pas cher eeeet ... pourrais-je avoir des renseignements svp ? ... C'est comment ? ... Seulement ? .. Ah oui ? ... Mais c'est génial ! .. Oui je note ! ... Avenue de .. Hum, d'accord, c'est noté ! Merci infiniment ! ... Bonne soirée ! _Elle raccrocha après cette conversation téléphonique, toute joyeuse et motivée _. »

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se leva à l'aide de son réveil, et prit une rapide douche, puis en sortit, se sécha, s'habilla et décida de ce rendre au fameux endroit, histoire de visiter les lieux et discuter avec le proprio .  
Une fois sortie de l'hôtel, elle fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter pour y monter dedans et se rendre à la destination prévue .

Le trajet ne dura pas plus de dix minutes et la voiture se gara devant une maison qui est .. Comment dire ? Tellement normale que ça semblait louche ..  
Elle donna au chauffeur son dû, descendit et sonna à la porte .

"Personne ne vient ?" se demandait-elle impatiente au seuil de la porte .  
Elle r'appuya sur la sonnette une deuxième fois, et cette fois ci, la porte s'ouvrit .  
Un jeune homme tout décoiffé et en caleçon venait d'en sortir .

« Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en baillant  
_  
_ C'est .. Y'aurait-il le propriétaire de la maison s'il vous plait ? _"il pourrait s'habiller au moins" pensait-elle  
_  
_ Euh, je l'appelle attendez .. LOKI GROUILLE TON C**, Y'A TA MEUF A LA PORTE . _Ces quelques mots laissèrent Lucy perplexe, elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'un homme roux pointa le bout de son nez  
_  
_ Gray, ton froc .. Ah, Tiens ?! Mais .. C'est pas une de mes copine .. Elle ressemble plus à ... À LUCY ?!_ L'homme semblait avoir fait une incroyable découverte  
_  
_ L.. Léo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu .. Tu .. C'est toi le proprio** ?**

_ Ah, ça faisait longtemps ma belle et douce Lucy, que puis-je pour toi ? _Loki prit la main de la jeune femme en lui lançant des regards coquins_

_ J'aimerais bien que tu me lâches la main pour commencer ..

_ ... Viens, entre prendre un café, nous discuterons . Gray, prépare nous un café ! _Il entra suivit de Lucy _

_ Et puis quoi encore ?!_ Râla le dénommé Gray qui exécuta tout de même les "ordres" qui lui étaient donnés ._ »

Lorsque Lucy entra, elle fit surprise de voir que l'intérieur demeurait moderne . Ça semblait classe et luxueux, enfin seulement pour la blonde puisqu'à côté de l'hôtel où elle dormait la maison avait l'air d'un palace .  
Elle suivit Loki qui s'arrêta dans un salon . Il l'invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table basse semblable à un kotatsu . Elle s'assied sur un coussin posé au sol avec Loki en face .

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu veux te remettre avec moi ? _Demanda-t-il narquoisement_

_ Jamais, plutôt mourir . Je suis uniquement ici parce-que j'ai entendue qu'une place était à louer

_ Une place ? C'est à dire ?

_ Hum .. Pour habiter ici

_ Ah, alors tu demande de l'aide à ton ancien petit copain ?!

_ Arrête un peu de prendre tes grands airs, je suis sérieuse, j'en ai assez de dormir dans des hôtels moisis !

_ C'est bon, calme toi, je plaisantais .. _Soupira le roux_ .

_ ***toc toc***

_ Tu peux entrer Gray _dit-il lorsque le concerné ouvrit la porte et posa les cafés sur la table .  
_  
_ Merci .. _Fit timidement Lucy _

_ Bon, je vais te faire visiter les lieux quand on aura fini notre café

_ Merci !

_ Pourquoi visiter les lieux ? Elle va emmenager ici ? _Demanda Gray, assez etonné_

_ Oui, Lucy est une amie de longue date et ça ne nous fera pas de mal une présence féminine ici puisque Lisanna et partie

_ Y'a déjà Kanna ..

_ Je parle d'une vraie femme !

_ C'est pas sympa .. Je lui dirait

_ Je plaisantais, hein .._ frissonna Loki de peur_ . »

Leur conversation dura quelques temps, et lorsque Lucy eut finit de boire son café, le propriétaire de la maison lui présenta d les pièces .  
Là où elle a but son café est le salon, en face du salon il y a une cuisine et à gauche en direction de la cuisine un grand mur où une porte est incrustée . En la passant, deux couloirs s'offrent à eux, un situé à droite et un tout droit . Loki précisa que celui en face menait aux chambres et l'autre menait aux wc et à la salle de bains .  
Il y avait trois chambres et six habitants en comptant Lucy. La première appartenait à Loki et Gray, en face un deuxième salon y figurait, à côté une autre chambre et en devant celle à Kanna et Lucy . D'ailleurs celle-ci remarqua une porte dans le mur et comprit qu'elle servait à aller à l'extérieur, dans le jardin .  
Une fois la visite terminée, Loki passa un plan de l'habitation à la blonde -où cas où- .  
Après cela, Loki se mit d'accord avec Lucy qu'elle viendrait habiter ici dès le lendemain, puis elle prit congé remerciant infiniment son ami de longue date .  
Elle rentra à l'hôtel et prépara ses affaires, celles qu'elle emmènerait demain dans son nouveau chez soi . La joie qu'elle ressentait pouvait se lire sur son visage, et maintenant elle pouvait partir au boulot sans problèmes .

« Coucou Mira-Chan ! _S'écria-t-elle_

_ Oh, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir ! Alors pour la maison ?

_ C'est super, j'y emménage demain !

_ C'est vrai ? Je suis contente pour toi, mais tu vas t'y faire, tu crois ?

_ Oui bien sur, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Hum, il parait que les colocataires sont assez spéciaux

_ ... Moui, j'ai vu ça ce matin

_ Courage ~ »

* * *

Le jour suivant arriva rapidement et Lucy se rendit dans son nouveau chez soi vers 15 heures . Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention la veille mais au dessus de la porte d'entrée demeurait une insigne en bois sculpté dont une écriture l'accompagnait, il y était marqué "Fairy Tail", maintenant qu'elle y pense elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part .. Mais où ?!

« Salut Lucy, tu peux entrer je vais emmener ta valise !_ Retentit une voix provenant de l'intérieur_

_ **Hmm** ?! Merci Loki mais je peux le faire toute seule . _Elle s'exécuta sur ces mots et déposa sa valise dans sa nouvelle chambre . _

_ Au fait, je vais aller travailler, je rentrerais vers 19 heures . Les autres rentreront dans pas longtemps, ah, et tiens, c'est la clé de la maison . _Dit-il_

_ Merci Léo, à ce soir ! _Remercia la blonde en prenant la clé . _»

Une fois qu'il partit, elle prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires . La maison semblait vide et comme elle ne travaillait pas les week-end, elle en profiterait pour préparer à manger à ses colocataires . Elle préfère partir sur de bonnes bases afin de se faire accepter plus facilement dans ce nouvel environnement .  
Soudain elle entendit une porte grincer, elle passa sa tête avec effroi en dehors de sa chambre pour regarder si quelque chose d'anormal se passerait .. Mais rien . Elle finit donc de ranger ses vêtements calmement dans son armoire et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer de bons plats . Elle chercha partout, dans le frigo, le congel' les placards .. Mais elle ne trouva rien ! À part quelques boites de nouilles à faire chauffer au micro-ondes, des barres chocolatés, des céréales, des conserves et de la bière .  
À deux doigts de péter les plombs, Lucy se précipita dans un combini pas loin -qu'elle a eu du mal à trouver- pour acheter des aliments frais . Le tout lui coûta cher, mais ça valait le coup ! Elle n'aurait pas vécu en se nourrissant seulement de pâtes instantanées, de chocolat, de boites de conserve périmées et de bières !  
Une fois de retour à la maison, elle remarqua la porte entre-ouverte . Pourtant elle l'avait fermé à clé en sortant .. Non ?! Ça peut tout de même pas être un voleur ?  
Elle saisit une poêle qu'elle venait d'acheter et se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison .

« Y'a .. Y'a quelqu'un ? .. »

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse et continua de marcher prudemment avec une arme redoutable à la main ... Quand soudain un **"boum"** retentit dans toute la maison !

Proche de la scène de crime, elle s'aventura du côté des chambres.. quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre pas loin de la sienne ! Elle posa un pied devant l'autre en frissonnant .. Et tout à coup ***boum*** ! Quelqu'un se ramassa devant elle . Lucy resta figée sur place, n'osant pas pousser un quelconque cri .

« Quoi ? T'es qui ?

_ Je .. Je ... **HIIIIIIH **! _Elle se sauva subitement en laissant tomber la poêle de sa main, lorsqu'elle fonça sur quelqu'un et retomba sur ses fesses _

_ Ah, c'est toi ! _Il s'agissait de Gray qui lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever  
_  
_ Merci .. _Elle se releva grace à son aide et s'excusa_

_ Pourquoi tu courrais comme ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _Lui demanda-t-il_

_ Oui .. J'ai vu, j'ai vu un type .. Effrayant !

_ C'est moi que tu traites d'"effrayant" ?! _Demanda une voix roque provenant de derrière elle . Elle fut si surprise qu'elle se cacha derrière Gray _

_ **Hahaha** ! excuse-le, c'est sa tête qui fait peur, il le fait pas exprès ..

_ La ferme ! _S'énerva le concerné ._ D'ailleurs c'est qui cette gonzesse ?

_ C'est Lucy, elle vient d'emménager ici aujourd'hui . »

Lucy sortit de sa cachette et s'excusa face à l'homme "terrifiant" et insista pour lui serrer la main, chose qu'il ne pu refuser . Ils se présentèrent de façon brève et rapide chacun leur tour, lui il s'appelait Gajeel et il était âgé de 19 ans, il a même dit qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe de métal .  
Lucy fut un peu surprise au début par tout les piercings qu'il avait sur le visage, mais elle ne dit rien, elle trouvait que ça faisait classe ! Ensuite elle retourna dans la cuisine avec sa poêle à la main pour ranger les courses qu'elle venait de faire et préparer un bon dîner .

« Ça sent bon, t'as besoin d'aide ?_ Demanda Gray  
_  
_ Merci mais j'ai presque fini

_ Y'a quoi à bouffer ?

_ Ah Gajeel ! _Dit-elle surprise . _Il y'a de la soupe, une salade, des tempura et j'ai mis un cake au four

_ Il est à quoi le cake ?

_ Au chocolat .. Pourquoi ? Y'en a un de vous deux qui n'aime pas ça ?

_ Moi j'aime bien .. _Fit remarquer Gajeel les joues rouges dont le ventre venait de gargouiller bruyamment ..  
_  
_** Haha**, moi aussi j'aime bien

_ Vous pouvez préparer la table s'il vous plait ? _Demanda Lucy, rassurée que le cake au chocolat ne pose pas de problème _

_ Bien sur, n'est-ce pas Gajeel ?

_ **Pff .. **_Soupira ce dernier qui emmena les couverts au salon suivit de Gray qui apporta les assiettes . _»

Lucy laissa cuire la patisserie tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir fait de nouvelles rencontres . Un peu de changement ne fait de mal à personne, après tout !  
Une demi heure plus tard, un "bip bip" retentit, Lucy éteignit donc le four car le temps pour une bonne cuisson venait de s'écouler . Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui indiquait "19 heures", Loki ne devrait pas tarder ...

Ah, tiens ?! La porte d'entrée vient de s'ouvrir, c'est certainement lui, d'ailleurs on l'entend s'approcher .

« Elle est où ma bière ?_ Demanda une brune qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine . _Tiens ? Salut, t'es la nouvelle, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia . _Se présenta la blonde qui comprit que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était pas Loki_

_ Moi c'est Kanna Alberona, j'ai 24 ans et je travaille en tant que barmaid dans des boites de nuits

_ Enchantée »

"Kanna doit certainement être la personne la plus âgée dans cette maison avec Loki alors " pensait Lucy . D'ailleurs la jeune femme qui venait de faire son apparition sortit de la pièce, une canette de bière à la main . Elle alla se poser dans le premier salon (n'oublions pas qu'il y en a deux) et regarda un match de foot avec Gajeel et Gray .  
Quelques minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau et cette fois il s'agissait bien de Loki . Il posa sa veste sur un porte manteau et entra dans le salon .

« Je suis de retour !

_ Salut .. _Dirent en choeur les trois amis cloîtrés devant la télévision sans réelle motivation, tels des robots .  
_  
_ ... Eh, ça sent bon ici ! _S'etonna le roux qui entra dans la cuisine . _

_ Bonsoir Léo ..

_ Je t'ai manqué ? _Susurra l'homme à l'oreille de Lucy qui semblait la tête dans les nuages_

_ **Hiih** ! Ça va pas où quoi ?_ S'énerva la blonde qui lui en colla une _

_ Je plaisantais, pardon .. _Se lamentait Loki salement amoché_

_ J'ai la dalle, c'est quand qu'on mange ? _Se plaignit une voix rauque en provenance du salon  
_  
_ Gajeel a raison, et moi je dois manger pour aller au taff !

_ Calmez vous les deux crevards ! _S'enerva Loki _

_ On n'oublie pas quelqu'un ? _Remarqua Lucy  
_  
_ Tant pis, ça lui apprendra d'arriver en retard ! _fit Gray qui venait d'entrer pour rapporter l'entrée principale sur la table du salon ._ »

Ils commencèrent tous à manger avec plaisir, tout en complimentant les talents culinaires de la blonde, ce qui ne la déplut pas pour autant .  
Lorsque l'entrée fut finie, la "cuisinière" alla dans la pièce d'à côter pour chercher le plat principal . À sa surprise elle vit une touffe rose dépasser de la table de la cuisine .

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! _Dit-elle en posant sa main dessus  
_  
_ **Hmm** ? Quoi .. ?! _Gémit une voix de jeune homme  
_  
_** HIIIIHH ! **Pardon !

_ Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Paniqua Loki qui venait voir ce qui aurait bien pu arriver à la blonde, suivit des trois autres . _

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fout là Natsu, assis parterre comme un clochard ? _Demanda Gray_

_ C'est toi le clochard mec, tu porte toujours le mec calbute . _Provoqua le type aux cheveux roses qui mit de mauvaise humeur Gray qui ne répondit rien, même si une aura meurtrière émanait de lui ._

_ Il t'a fait quelque chose de pervers, Lucy ? C'est ça ? J'en étais sûre ! Qui pourrait rester de marbre face à tes gros seins ?! _Annonça Kanna, comme une évidence devant la concernée qui eu les joues en feu_

_ Voyons Kanna, un peu de retenue .. »

* * *

Après que cette conversation ait prit faim, les six colocataires réunis retournèrent manger, enfin sauf Natsu, qui disait qu'il avait à faire . Lucy fut un peu triste après cela, mais elle pensait qu'il était normal qu'elle ne s'entende pas avec tout le monde dès la première fois, de plus elle ne s'est pas encore excusée auprès de lui de l'attitude qu'elle a adopté, parce-que c'est pas classe une fille qui crie sans raison .  
Une fois le dîner terminé, les colocataires se séparèrent . Kanna se prépara et s'en alla à son travail, Loki alla dormir avec Gray et Gajeel décida de sortir avec quelques "potes".  
Lucy se retrouva donc toute seule à laver la vaisselle . Dès qu'elle eu terminé, elle partit dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil .

« ***froush froush*** _elle sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa tête_

_ "froush" ? _Se dit-elle à moitié réveillé avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec étonnement _... ? Gyaaaaaahh _chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres_ . Qu'est.. qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?

_ J'essaye de dormir .. _Marmonna une touffe rose devant une Lucy pétrifiée  
_  
_ S.. Sors de mon lit, pervers ! _S'énerva-t-elle en perdant son sang froid  
_  
_ Bonne nuit .. _Ignora Natsu_

_ Casse-toi j'ai dit ! _Chuchota la blonde en lui envoyant un coup de pied phénoménal l'éjectant du lit ... À son grand étonnement, il s'était déjà endormi ._»

* * *

Voilà le chapitre un ! J'aurais voulu le faire plus long mais ça pourrait devenir lassant pour certains .. J'aimerais avoir les impressions de ceux qui ont lu et d'ailleurs je les remercie de l'avoir fait *_* !  
À bientôt, j'espère ~


	2. Chapter 2

UN SIGNE DU DESTIN (2)

* * *

Chapitre 2 .  
La poisse ..

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre 1 :****  
**  
Lorsque Lucy Heartfilia, une blonde assez perturbée par ses problèmes d'argent se retrouve éjectée de son appart', elle recherche en vain un endroit où vivre .. Et lorsque Mirajane, sa collègue de travail lui parle d'une maison dont le loyer n'est pas trop cher, Lucy saisit cette occasion . Mais il s'avère que le propriétaire de la maison n'est d'autre que son ex petit ami, Léo et qu'elle va devoir habiter avec cinq autres personnes ..

* * *

« ***Dut tut tut***

- Hmmmmm .. _Gémit une femme qui fut réveillée par une "saleté" de réveil . _»

Le réveil indiquait huit heures, il fallait donc se lever et se préparer pour la blonde légèrement agacée par sa nuit de sommeil gâchée . La faute à qui ? À son colocataire aux cheveux roses bien sûr ! Cet idiot s'était incrusté dans son lit à trois heures .. Trois heures ! Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas voulu s'en aller et au final il a dormi parterre .. Encore ce n'est rien, pour couronner le tout il n'a fait que de ronfler ! Il était vachement culotté ce type . Et tordu aussi ...  
Quoi qu'il en soit Lucy l'avait traîné jusque dans le salon le plus proche où elle l'eut jeté sur le canapé, elle pensait qu'elle aurait enfin eu la paix .. Mais non ! Natsu était tellement bruyant que même s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde, ses ronflements parviendraient jusqu'à la chambre de Lucy ..  
Bref, elle décida de fermer l'oeil pour cette fois, car après tout "ça pourrait arriver" à n'importe qui .

Une fois sortie de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains faire qu'elle avait à faire . Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit dej' . Elle savait -et s'en doutait- que Kanna se lèverait tard vu l'heure à laquelle elle était rentrée du travail .  
Elle n'attendit alors pas les autres et commença à mordre dans un pain au lait, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un sortir des chambres et entrer dans la pièce où elle se trouvait .

« Déjà levée ? _Fit une voix d'homme_

_ Oui, bonjour Gray, _salua Lucy avec le sourire . _

_ Tu t'y habitues, ici ?

_ .. Hm, je sais pas trop ... Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être une étrangère ici, et ça c'est un peu grâce à toi, merci

_ C'est normal . _Répondit le brun en se servant des céréales_

_ Dis, t'es universitaire ?

_ Haha, non pas vraiment .. Natsu et moi on va au lycée

_ Ah, vous êtes jeunes alors

_ On peut dire ça comme ça .. D'ailleurs .. Hum ... Est-ce que .. ?!

_ Oui ?!

_ Est-ce que .. Natsu s'est ... Comporté bizarrement avec toi.. Hier ?! _Demanda Gray, gêné avec quelques rougeurs _

_ ... Non pas du tout, pourquoi ? _Fit-elle en remarquant les joues roses de son camarade _. Ah ! Ne me dis pas que tu es .. ?

_ Hein ?

_ Je comprends mieux maintenant, hihi ~ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi ! _promit Lucy en affichant un sourire béat qui laissa Gray sans voix .. »_

Lorsqu'elle finit de débarrasser et laver le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait dans le lévier, elle se rendit au salon pour regarder la télévision .

« Salut Lucy, bien dormi ? D_emanda Loki qui venait voir ce que son ancienne petite amie pouvait bien faire __  
_  
_ Ouais, mais fais moins de bruit !

_ .. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?_ Questionna-t-il en se penchant pour voir_ **... **T'es sérieuse là, Lucy ? Tu mates des dessins animés à ton âge ?

_ C'est pas un dessin animé, c'est un anime ..

_ Je vois pas la différence ..

_ Hmpf.. Souffla la blonde en éteignant la tv .

_ .. Pas besoin de faire la tête

_ Je fais pas la tête, je suis juste un peu de mauvaise humeur .. _Précisa-t-elle_

_ et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

_ Pas assez bien dormi ..

_ Hmm .. Il faut que je te parle d'une chose . _Déclara Loki tout en se posant face à elle_

_ Je t'écoute . »

Loki raconta un fragment de la vie à Natsu, rien de grave bien entendu . Il lui expliqua qu'il se pourrait que Natsu viennent s'incruster dans son lit - dit comme ça, ça paraît normal - ..  
La raison qui pousserait "touffe rose" à faire ça n'est pas exceptionnelle -loin de là-, il paraît qu'il fait cela de temps en temps car autrefois, le lit de Lucy lui appartenait . Il semble qu'il se soit habitué à ce meuble et ne peut pas dormir sans, un vrai gosse .. Il semblerait même que ce soit la raison pour laquelle Lisanna ait déménagé .  
Après ce petit récit à dormir debout, Loki s'en alla pour -petit- déjeuner laissant seule Lucy devant la télé .

* * *

Une heure passa, puis deux .. La blonde commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, "pourquoi tous les dimanches sont les même ? Et pourquoi il y a jamais rien à faire les dimanches ?" Se plaignait-elle toute seule, avant que Gray ne la rejoigne .

« Tu veux qu'on sorte prendre l'air ? _Interrogea le lycéen en caleçon_

_ Pourquoi pas ? ... _Dit-elle_ »

Ils se préparèrent tous les deux et se rendirent dans un parc, à deux pas de la maison . Il marchaient silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase sortit de la bouche à Lucy

« Pourquoi .. Ehmm... J'ai remarqué que t'étais souvent en caleçon.. ?!

_ Haha, c'est une habitude .. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un mannequin de lingerie ! Alors je m'entraîne .

_ Sérieux ?_ S'écria Lucy attirant le regard des passants sur elle__  
_  
_ Haha, non ! _Plaisantait le brun _. »

"finalement ça reste un mystère, cette histoire de caleçon" se disait-elle .

Assez traîné, l'heure de préparer le déjeuner -pour Lucy- arrivait à grands pas . Elle rentra donc avec son colocataire .  
Pourquoi est-ce Lucy qui fait à manger ? C'est simple, lorsqu'elle a discuté du loyer à payer avec Loki, elle a remarqué que son argent ne suffirait pas et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle prépare les repas et s'occupe du ménage, c'est en quelques sortes une façon de payer .

* * *

« À taaaaablee !_ Résonna une voix de femme en provenance de la cuisine _

_ On arrive ! S_'écria Kanna en se jetant sur le frigo pour choper une canette ou deux de bière . _

_ T'as fais quoi à manger cette fois-ci, Lucy ? _Demanda Loki_

_ Du poisson !

_ Berk, pas ça .._ Fit remarquer Gajeel avec dégoût_

_ Tu mangeras du pain alors ..

_ Hinhin, Bien envoyé Lucy ! _l'encouragea Kanna_

_ On ne mange pas dans le salon aujourd'hui ?

_ Je pensais que la cuisine avait un air .. "familial" et elle est assez grande pour qu'on puisse tous y manger ..

_ N'est-ce pas mignoooooon ? _Prononça Loki, des étoiles dans les yeux, laissant ses colocataires désespérés se regarder entre eux__  
_  
_ Oy ! Vous aurez pu me réveiller ! _Râla .. "touffe rose"_

_ Oui, on "aurait pu" _se moqua Gray_

_ Tu paies rien pour attendre nudiste !

_ Allez, venez vous asseoir et discutez pas, merde ! _Grogna Kanna devant les deux garçons qui s'assirent sur le champ ._

_ Yosh du poisson ~ J'avais justement super faim ! Tu gères Luigi !

_ C'est Lucy ! _Précisa la blonde légèrement colérique qui fut tout de même contente d'avoir entendu ces remerciements ._ »

* * *

"Une autre journée vient de toucher à sa fin .. Demain sera sûrement meilleur qu'aujourd'hui !" pensait Lucy, allongée dans son lit prête à dormir .

« Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce 'tu fais dans ton lit ? _Demanda Kanna _

_ J'essaye de dormir ..

_ Tu viens pas avec nous ?

_ Où ça ?

_ En boîte ! Loki ne t'en a pas parlé ? Tous les premiers dimanches de chaque mois j'ai des entrées gratuites .. On y va presque toujours, tu veux pas v'nir ?

_ Ce sera sans moi cette fois .. Merci quand même

_ T'es sûre ? _Insista Kanna qui venait de poser son postérieur sur le lit de Lucy. _T'es célib', non ?

_ Je .. Euuh.. _Balbutia la blonde _

_ Hinhin ! J'en étais sûre, sinon tu rentrerais tard les soirs . Allez viens, tu vas pas galérer avec tous les types chauds, c'est moi qui te l'dit !

_ D'accord mais .. J'ai pas grand chose à me mettre en fait ..

_ No problem, je peux te prêter des vêtements à moi ! _Dit-elle pour la rassurant ._ »

Ces sur ces mots qu'elle sauta sur Lucy pour lui "retirer" -comme une sauvage- ses pyjamas . Des "kyaah" et des "non, pas là !" se faisaient entendre derrière la porte .  
Curieux, les quatre garçons collèrent leur oreille à la porte, s'imaginant divers films - louches .

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? _Demanda Gajeel, tout rouge_

_ Tu crois qu'elles ..

_ Non, Lucy n'est pas une ... À moins qu'elle soit bi ! _Supposa un roux_

_ Faites moins de bruits vous deux, j'entends plus !

_ Natsu t'es vraiment un pervers ..

_ Sauf que moi je me balade pas tout nu !

_ Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème avec mon cale-_ il se fit couper la parole par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir . __  
_  
_ Vous faites quoi l'oreille collée à la porte, bande de pervers ? _Demanda Kanna, qui ne reçu aucune réponse de la part des quatre "mâles" quelle qualifierait d'honteux ._  
Pf, c'est ça, rougissez ! Allez Lucy est prête, on s'en va !

_ Lucy vient avec nous ?

_ Oui, ça pose un problème ? _Interrogea la concernée qui fit une sorte d'"apparition" de derrière la brune__  
_  
_ Elle est mignonne, hein ?!  
_Comme réponse, seul un "mouais" collectif et gêné retenti ._ »

* * *

C'était clair que Lucy était mignonne, Kanna avait tout fait pour, et d'ailleurs son physique attirait le regard de nombreuses personnes, il fallait reconnaître cette évidence .. Cette fois-ci, elle portait une robe courte et moulante de couleur rouge avec un généreux bustier et des escarpins .

Pour entrer dans la boite de nuit, Kanna dû faire passer Natsu et Gray par la porte de service, sinon pour les autres c'était un passage "normal" puisqu'ils avaient l'âge .

Pour Lucy se fut une première fois, avant elle n'avait pas le temps de "s'amuser", mais maintenant tout avait changé .  
Lorsqu'elle fit un premier pas, elle fut surprise de constater que l'intérieur sentait .. Le fromage moisi (?) . Des lumières tournoyaient dans tous les sens, la musique dont le volume semblait être au maximum sortait de plusieurs enceintes et certaines personnes qui dansaient sur la piste comme des possédées empestaient l'odeur de l'alcool et la sueur .. Bref, tout pour vous faire tourner la tête, quoi !

Kanna fit un signe de la main pour prévenir Lucy qu'elle partait travailler au bar et qu'elle gardait un oeil sur elle . Lucy tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche et constata qu'il ne restait plus personne autour d'elle . Prise de panique, elle chercha quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait .  
"Tiens, mais cette tête c'est.. Léo !" elle se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il avait déjà de la compagnie, enfin, deux filles sous chaque bras . Lucy avait horreur de voir Loki entouré de filles, pourtant elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin, plus maintenant .. Elle partit loin de lui avec l'envie de tirer les cheveux aux deux femmes qui le collaient - ou l'inverse .  
Elle se posa sur un .. "Fauteuil" ?! Ou plutôt un divan, bref, elle savait pas et elle s'en fichait pas mal ..  
Pourquoi Loki semblait si gentil avec elle à la "maison" ? Et dehors, comme ça, comme si c'était logique, il flirtait ouvertement avec d'autres femmes l'air de dire "à la maison je fais avec les moyens du bord", ce qui veut globalement dire "Je me fout totalement de toi" .  
Tiens, tout cela avait fait resurgir des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier à jamais, des souvenirs douloureux .  
D'ailleurs il faut savoir que, même si Lucy s'habillait un peu comme une provocatrice, elle n'était pas pour autant une mauvaise fille, bien au contraire .  
C'est au lycée que remonte sa rencontre avec Loki, ils faisaient tous les deux parti du même club de tennis et dès leur "premier" regard, la blonde s'est entichée de lui, elle fut aveuglée -comme beaucoup d'autres- par ce qu'on appelle l'"amour" . Loki, le surnommé "Don Juan", au lycée, n'avait pas hésité le moindre instant avant de se "déclarer" ou plutôt d'"embobiner" Lucy .  
Au bout de deux ans en couple, lorsqu'elle se rendait chez son "petit copain", elle le surprit avec une autre . Non sérieux, imaginez-vous un peu la tristesse qui a dû s'emparer d'elle .. Depuis ce jour elle pensait qu'il serait temps qu'elle tourne la page et qu'elle montre à ce Loki qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres types mieux que lui, ce serait une parfaite revanche pour elle, ça la ferait se sentir mieux !

« gi .. Oooy, Luigi ! _Criait une voix _

_ Na... NATSU ? JE €:€;)&/!/!€3&/&/):): ! _Elle avait beau crier, il ne comprit rien à son charabia, Natsu saisit donc le poignet de la blonde et la traîna à l'extérieur ._

_ Tu disais ?

_ Je disais que je t'avais pas entendu ..

_ Aa .. J'ai faim !

_ Le dîner ne t'a pas suffit ?!

_ Mais j'ai envie de manger de l'omelette !

_ .. On a qu'à rentrer alors .. Quel dommage !_ Ironisa la blonde_

_ Ouaais ! »

* * *

« Ou sont Natsu et Lucy ? _Demanda Gray_

_ Natsu a emmené Lucy ! _Précisa Kanna _

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

_ Figure toi Loki, que Natsu est un garçon et qu'il est normal qu'il fasse "bzeubzeu" !

_ "bzeubzeu" ? Exprime-toi clairement Kanna !

_ .. Ils sont peut-être à la maison ?

_ Possible Gajeel ! Je me demande si on devrait rentrer ? Peut-être qu'on va les interrompre en plein "bzeubzeu" !

_ Ça suffit Kanna, Natsu est peut-être un pervers, mais je ne pense pas que Lucy soit une femme facile

_ Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne l'est pas, Gray

_ C'est pas la question ! La vraie question est "si on rentre à la maison ou non" _Insistait Kanna_

_ On y est déjà .. _Renchérit l'un des quatre curieux qui entra dans l'habitat, suivit des trois autres . __  
_  
_ Pas de doute, leurs chaussures sont là ..

_ On est de retour ! ... Eeehhh, y'a quelqu'un ?

_ Venez voir ! _Appela la brune en provenance du salon qui venait de découvrir les deux "fugueurs", tous collés et endormis, la tête sur le kotatsu . _»

__  
Lorsque les autres vinrent, ils furent tout d'abord surpris mais contents qu'il ne se soit rien passé de "bzeubzeu" .

* * *

Le jour suivant, Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle venait de passer une très bonne nuit de sommeil, ah tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de nuit . Cette fois ci Natsu ne s'était pas incrusté dans son lit.. et tant mieux !

« Oy Luigi ! Tu fais quoi à manger ? _Demanda Natsu qui venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine _

_ C'est Lucy ! _Insista la blonde _. C'est le petit déjeuner, mange ce que tu trouves ..

_ Non ! Je veux que tu me fasses des crêpes !

_ Et puis quoi encore ?!

_ Avec de la chantilly dessus !

_ Fais les toi même, tes crêpes ..

_ Non !

_ Mais c'est quoi tout se raffut ?

_ Oy Loki ! Dis quelque chose à Luigi

_ C'est Lucy ! _Répétait-elle encore une fois__  
_  
_ ... De vrais gamins

_ On s'en fout, je veux des crêpes !

_ Arrête un peu d'être capricieux, t'as plus 9 ans .. _Souffla Gray__ qui entra à son tour __  
_  
_ Tu sors d'où nudiste ? »

... Au final, Lucy fit des crêpes pour calmer Natsu qui s'en alla ensuite avec Gray au lycée . Elle les trouvait si mignons ensemble ! Quel beau couple ..  
Ils étaient un peu comme des petits frères pour elle .  
Sereine, elle s'installa et alluma la télévision pour regarder son anime préféré .

« Eh Lucy, tu vas pas au travail ?

_ J'ai décidé de prendre un congé, je vais faire un peu de ménage aujourd'hui

_ Hm, je voulais te parler de quelque chose

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ La veille, tu faisais quoi avec Natsu ? _Demanda Loki_

_ Avec Natsu ? ... Ah ! Je lui ai fait une omelette

_ À trois heure du matin ? _S'étonna le roux __  
_  
_ Il était qu'une heure ..

_ ... Et c'est tout ? _S'assura-t-il _

_ Oui .. Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, dis ? _Dit-elle d'un ton plaisantin__  
_  
_ Ahah, dans tes rêves .. Après tout c'est toi qui m'a plaqué

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment de me faire des reproches ?

_ Je dis juste la vérité

_ C'est pas moi qui me tapais des autres types alors qu'on sortait ensemble ! _S'écria Lucy qui perdit de suite son sang froid_

_ Ah, parce-que tu crois que je te trompais ? Laisse moi rire

_ Je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux !

_ J'aurais jamais fais une chose pareille ..

_ Tu l'as fait pourtant !

_ De toute façon il se passait rien entre nous, tu fuyais à chaque fois que ça devenait chaud, je vois pas en quoi je t'ai trompé !

_ Parce-que t'as cru que j'allais me jeter dans tes bras ? Tu croyais que j'allais m'offrir à toi comme ça ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ?!

_ C'est bon, tais toi un peu ..

_ Me taire ? T'es qu'un salaud, Léo ! _Sur ces mots elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte ._ »

Il se prenait pour qui sérieux ? Quel mufle ! Et encore, le mot restait faible pour le décrire ..  
Lucy se jeta désespérément dans son lit lorsque Kanna lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas . Une conversation de fille basée sur les mecs commença alors .

Kanna c'était le genre de fille qui mettrait de bonne -et de mauvaise- humeur n'importe qui et n'importe quand si elle le voulait .  
Au final elle dialoguèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit . Lucy saisit son portable qu'elle colla à son oreille en grimaçant .

« Oui .. Bonjour monsieur

_ Vous avez vu l'heure Heartfilia ? _Râla un homme à l'autre bout du fil_

_ Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui je dois déménager .. _mentit Lucy_ .

_ Aujourd'hui c'était l'arrivée de l'inspecteur, la cuisine était dans une de ces crasses ! À cause de vous l'hôtel peut perdre un grand nombre de clients, vous vous en rendez un peu compte ?!

_ Excusez-moi monsieur .. Ça ne se reproduira plus ...

_ Oh que non, car vous êtes virée Heartfilia !

_ Comment ? Attend- .. ez … _Son patron raccrocha ne voulant en aucun cas entendre une quelconque excuse__  
_  
_ Qui c'était, Lucy ?

_ Mon patron .. Je suis virée ...

_ Pourquoi ? T'es pas partie aujourd'hui ?

_ Je comptais y aller demain ..

_** Il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même**, Lucy !

_ **...**

_ Que ça te serve de leçon ! En attendant je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider . _Annonça la brune avec assurance en saisissant son portable pour passer quelques coups de fil . _»

* * *

« Eh, Natsu !

_ Quoi l'exhibitionniste ?

_ T'aurais pas vu Juvia ? Je la cherche partout

_ Elle est pas à la piscine ?

_ Non, je la trouve nulle part ..

_ Beuuh, je m'en fout ! _Avoua-t-il _

_ On verra quand t'auras une copine .. »

Le sonnerie de l'école retenti et Natsu regagna sa classe, laissant Gray chercher sa petite amie .  
"Peut-être qu'elle est en cours ?" se demandait-il, "ou peut-être qu'elle a choppé la crève ?"  
Il sortit en douce du lycée, et sur la route de la maison, il se fit arrêter par deux types, pas plus âgés que lui .

« Hey, toi là ! _Fit un blond dont une légère balafre rayait un de ses sourcils épilés__  
_  
_ Vous m'voulez quoi ?

_ Ow, mais c'est qu'il est chou lui ! Qu'est-ce t'en pense Rogue ? On le tabasse maintenant comme elle nous l'a demandé ou on joue un peu avec lui ?

_ Fais ce qui te plait .. _Répondit son ami ._ »

Gray, surpris, attendit le bon timing pour s'en aller . Les deux types s'approchèrent de lui lorsque le brun, à deux doigts de se faire persécuter, mit un poing digne d'un boxeur professionnel sur le visage du blond, puis s'en alla rapidement chez lui .

* * *

« Gray ?! T'es déjà de retour ? _Remarqua Lucy_

_ Ouais, ***huf huuf***

_ Pourquoi t'es essoufflé ? Ne me dis pas que t'as fais "bzeubzeu" ?

_ Voyons Kanna ..

_ Si je faisais "bzeubzeu" je serais pas rentrée si tôt . _Avoua Gray_

_ Pourtant t'es en caleçon p'tit coquin !

_ Hum .. Et Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, il est en cours ..

_ T'as séché ? T'es un vilain garçon ~ _Déclara la brune en jouant avec les cheveux de son colocataire_

_ Lâche moi Kanna .. _Souffla-t-il _

_ Au fait, j'ai pas vu Gajeel de la journée, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_ Il écrit des partitions pour son groupe

_ Sérieux ?

_ Ouais, vas le voir si tu veux

_ Je risquerais de le déranger, je préfère pas

_ Déranger qui ?

_ **Hiiiih **! Gajeel ! Sursauta la blonde

_ Toujours pas habituée à ma tête à ce que je vois .. _Marmonna Gajeel_ . »

Un petit rire collectif retentit dans la maison .

Lucy se plaisait bien entourée de ses colocataires, elle trouvait qu'une agréable atmosphère se dégageait quand elle était avec eux, un peu comme une famille . Mais bon, elle devait d'abord finir de prendre la poussière des meubles, elle s'amuserait plus tard .

* * *

« ***froush froush*** ..._ "ah non, pas ça" pensa Lucy qui ouvrait doucement les yeux_

_ **Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih **! _S'écria-t-elle à voix basse en voyant -grâce au peu de rayons de Lune qui entrait par la fenêtre-, deux grands yeux tous ronds qui la regardaient _

_ Bouh ! _Fit Natsu qui retira sa peluche en chat de devant Lucy ._ J't'ai fais peur ? Héhé !

_ Quelle question ! C'est évident que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit d'abord ?! Sors d'ici !

_ J'ai faim ..

_ Ff ... _Souffla la blonde qui lui tourna le dos _. Je t'ai laissé quelques restes du dîner sur la table, la prochaine fois viens à l'heure

_ Yosshh ~ Merci Luigi !

_ C'est Lucy !

_ Pas grave, maintenant c'est Luigi !

_ Si c'est grave ! Maintenant laisse moi dormir tranquillement

_ .. Tu me laisses une petite place ?

_ Non !

_ Allez sois sympa pour une fois ..

_ "Pour une fois" ?! ... Vas t'en allez, sinon le repas va refroidir ! _Lucy avait beau le pousser, il ne bougea pas d'un __millimètre ._ Ehh ... Tu dors **?! ... **Et ton dîner **? ..** Natsu** ?** **.. **Naaatsuuuuu **? ...** Je te préviens, si tu ronfle ou fais un truc pervers, je te jette par la fenêtre **! ... **_"il dort" se dit-elle en rejoignant à son tour le monde des rêves ._ »

* * *

Ahh .. Ce que c'était confortable et moelleux ...  
Natsu n'avait pas souvenir de cet oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait, c'était certainement un nouveau coussin .  
"Eh attends ? Pourquoi c'est en forme de.. ?" Natsu qui eu ces pensées se leva directement du lit et regarda à sa droite ..  
À côté de lui, "Luigi" dormait avec un sourire béat comme elle avait l'habitude d'avoir ; il baissa un tout petit peu les yeux et vira au rouge en voyant le -ou plutôt les- fameux oreillers sur lesquels sa tête était précédemment posée .. Gêné par cette découverte, il se demandait ce qu'il ferait si quelqu'un l'avait vu .. Mais justement si c'est le matin ... Ça veut dire que ..?!  
Natsu jeta immédiatement un coup d'oeil à gauche, vers le lit à Kanna . Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était pas là ! Soulagé il retomba sur le matela, collé à Lucy .  
Il posa son regard sur l'horloge murale qui indiquait l'heure de partir au lycée, "aucune envie d'y aller, j'ai faim .. Je suis bien ici, j'ai faim .. Luigi va me tuer, j'ai faim .. J'ai faim ..", voilà de quoi son esprit était rempli, de nourriture, de Lucy et de fainéantise . Mais il prit tout de même son courage à demain, décidé à se lever .  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil -qui fut assez long- vers la blonde dont les yeux demeuraient fermés ... Il hésita un instant puis entre-ouvrit sa bouche en laissant s'échapper un "merci" . Il contempla son visage quelques instants et lui effleura la joue du bout de ses doigts en rapprocha son visage près du sien . Sur un coup de tête, il posa avec hâte ses lèvres sur celles de Lucy, lui volant un doux baiser .

« Mmh... Léo.. ?! _Gémit-elle, en ouvrant les yeux .. Et à sa surprise ce n'était pas le roux qu'elle espérait, mais la "touffe rose" qui la regardait droit dans les yeux ._  
_Même s'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, les joues brûlantes et la respiration irrégulière, aucun des deux ne bougea .. Jusqu'à ce que ..._

_ Yo .. Luigi ! _Balança Natsu en faisant comme si de rien n'était_

_ C'est .. C'est Lu.. Lucy ! .. _Essaya-t-elle d'articuler_

_ Ah ouais .. Moi j'vais en cours, salut !_ Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant Lucy encore sous le choc par ce qui venait de se passer . »__  
_

* * *

Une journée presque comme les autres venait alors de débuter ..

De nombreuses questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Natsu .  
Pourquoi Luigi avait-elle prononcé le prénom de Loki ? Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas énervée quand il l'a embrassé ? Elle le sait au moins qu'il lui a volé un baiser ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de commettre cet acte ? Il savait vraiment pas calmer ses ardeurs, ce type .. Qu'est-ce que Luigi dirait maintenant en le voyant ? Elle le surnommerait certainement de "pervers", ce qui semble vrai .. Ah, et puis qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait ? ...  
Il ne comprenait pas, c'était bien plus compliqué qu'un problème de maths ..

« * **Driiiiiiiiiiiing **~*

_ Et n'oubliez pas votre dissertation pour jeudi ! _Ordonna le professeur qui sortit de la salle de cours en laissant place à des plaintes et des commentaires désagréables de la part de ses élèves . _»

Natsu décida de faire un tour avant de rentrer chez lui .

* * *

« Tu vas où Lucy ?

_ J'ai un entretien à passer ..

_ Bon courage alors !

_ Merci Kanna, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible ! _Dit-elle en sortant de la maison . _»

L'agence à laquelle elle devait se rendre se situait tout près, elle n'eut donc pas besoin d'appeler un taxi .  
Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva soudainement projetée au fond d'une petite ruelle . Jetée parterre, elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur, sa cheville lui faisait terriblement mal .. Quelle sorte de sauvage aurait pu la brutaliser à ce point ? Elle ne tarda pas à le découvrir, il s'agissait de deux types, un blond avec des sourcils épilés et tout, et un brun assez ... Bref, leur look faisait bad boy .

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_ Ow, mais c'est qu'elle a de gros nibards la blondinette

_ La ferme ! _S'énerva Lucy, les joues rouges, en lui jetant sa chaussure au visage __  
_  
_ Ow ow, ça fait mal tu sais, _se plaignit narquoisement le blond qui s'approchait dangereusement de Lucy ._ Tu mériterais que je te punisse **,** _murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille__  
_  
_ Je sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas le regretter de t'être comporté comme ça avec grande soeur !_ Fit-elle en remarquant une silhouette qu'elle connaissait marcher dans le rue, pas loin d'eux ._

_ T'es marrante en plus !

_ La ferme ! _Lâcha la blonde ._ Graaaaaaaaaay **! **Graaay **!** _L'appelait-elle._

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il vienne te sauver, il a bien trop peur, **haha**

_ La ferme, Gray n'est pas comme ça ! Graaaaaaayy** !**  
_Il l'a vit, mais pourtant il ne vint pas la "sauver" .. Pourquoi se comportait-il si bizarrement ?! Choquée, la blonde réessaya de le rappeler, mais en vain. Il avait déjà prit ses jambes à son cou .. _

_ T'as vu ? C'est qu'un lâche

_ N'importe quoi ! Il devait certainement avoir ses raisons ..

_ Oy Luigi, qu'est-ce que tu f.. Euh, c'est qui eux ?!

_ Natsu, il va me faire des trucs horribles ce pervers blond, sort moi d'ici !

_ Ow, des trucs horribles ?** .. **"Horrible" genre, comme ça ?! _Sur ces mots, le blond aux sourcils épilés posa ses mains sur la poitrine à Lucy -non sans une once de gêne- et la tripota de ses mains baladeuses __  
_  
_ **Hiiiih ! **Mais tranquille, toi **!**_ S'écria Lucy qui lui retourna une bonne droite, ce qui le fit reculer . C'était le moment ! Natsu saisit la main de Lucy et s'en alla . Du moins essaya .. car la blonde n'avait pas la force de marcher -surtout pas avec une pareille entorse- alors courir .. Ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser ! __  
__Touffe rose se baissa et la fit monter sur son dos avant de s'enfuir .__  
_  
_ T'aurais pu les stopper Rogue ! _Râlait le "pervers blond"__  
_  
_ J'aurais pu .. »

* * *

Une fois à la maison, Lucy se rendit dans sa chambre avec l'aide de Kanna et soigna sa blessure comme elle pu . Mais voilà, la vraie blessure ne se trouvait pas sur sa cheville mais ailleurs . Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Gray, et à Natsu aussi ..  
Tout d'abord, pourquoi Natsu l'avait embrassé ce matin ? Enfin, il l'avait vraiment fait où elle avait juste halluciné ? Et puis Gray, elle lui faisait confiance, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se sauver comme ça ? Il avait peut être eu peur ? Ou put-être que le blond pervers était son ex ?! Non, il n'avait pas une tête de gay, enfin juste un peu.. et puis Gray aimait Natsu ! Ça en crevait les yeux !  
... Mais Natsu est trop ambigu, il se faufile dans le lit de Lucy, l'embrasse et tout et tout .. Il ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres au moins ?! Et surtout pas avec ceux de Gray, hein ?! Elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas ! Enfin, ça la regardait pas ce qui se passait entre Natsu et Gray mais bon, elle considérait ses colocataires comme ses amis, comme des membres de sa famille ... Elle ne tolérerait pas une dispute ou la rupture d'un couple à cause d'elle ..

« Je suis de retour à la maison !

_ Yo Loki

_ Yo Natsu .. Pourquoi tu me regardes de travers, comme ça ?

_ J'me demandais ce que les filles te trouvaient .. Mais rien apparement

_ Aha, que dis-tu ? Je suis un appolon ~

_ **Ha ha ..**

_ **... **Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a préparé de bon à manger notre chère Lucy ?!

_ Rien

_ Comment ça rien ? Où elle est ?

_ Dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

_ .. J'ai quelque chose à lui dire

_ C'est quoi ?

_ T'es son garde du corps ou quoi ?!

_ ah, Léo .. T'es de retour ? _Demanda la blonde en boitant ._

_ Ouais . Tiens, un problème ? _Questionna Loki qui vit un bandage autour de son pied__  
_  
_ Je .. Suis tombée tout à l'heure . Je vais aller préparer le dîner

_ Non, retourne te reposer . Natsu et Gray prépareront le repas

_ **Oy **! T'as qu'à la préparer toi, la bouffe ! _S'énerva Natsu qui s'en alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte__  
_  
_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?! **.. **Bref, attends je vais t'aider à regagner ta chambre . I_l prononça ces quelques mots et passa la main de la blonde sur son épaule puis mit la sienne autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher ._ Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé pour la dernière fois ..

_ Ah, c'est de l'histoire ancienne .. Et puis je suis fautive aussi

_ Non, t'as eu raison d'avoir vidé ton sac . »

Une fois dans sa chambre, Lucy se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Elle lista le noms de toutes les personne avec qui il était possible de tenir une conversation normale :  
Gray .. Elle ne pourrait pas vu que ça le concernait  
Loki ?! Non, il ne mérite pas qu'elle lui face de nouveau confiance, mais c'était bien qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec lui .  
Kana .. ? Non, elle l'a assez embêté comme ça, et puis elle n'avait pas que ça à faire d'écouter les malheurs de Lucy .  
Et Gajeel ? Hum.. Elle n'a pas assez d'affinité avec lui, ça se trouve qu'il se fiche totalement d'elle ..  
... Mirajane ? Ah ! Elle lui manquait terriblement cette femme ! Elle était comme une grande soeur, un soutient quotidien . Elle devrait prendre de ses nouvelles demain, sinon elle risquerait de la déranger vu l'heure ..  
Il ne restait plus que Natsu, d'ailleurs elle devrait le remercier avant qu'elle n'oublie ! Mais elle ne pourrait pas parler de l'incident de ce matin ... Enfin, elle verrait, parce qu'elle mourrait quand même d'envie d'avoir quelques explications .  
Elle fit son choix et essaya à de nombreuses reprises de se lever mais elle retomba à chaque fois . Il ne restait plus qu'une solution, l'appeler ..

« Natsuuuu ! Naaaaaaaatssssuuuu** ! ... **_Elle l'attendit mais il ne vint pas _..

_ Oy Luigi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? _Ah ben si, finalement ._

_ C'est Lucy **... **Ferme la porte et viens t'asseoir s'il te plait .. _Il exécuta les ordres et posa ses fesses à côté de la blonde . _  
J'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais te dire

_ Ouais, c'est quoi ?

_ Hmm .. Si un ami te laissait en plan alors que t'as besoin de lui, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

_ Je l'exploserais ! Pourquoi ?

_** ... **Laisse tomber, **hm..** Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure, ne parle de cette histoire à personne s'il te plait ..

_ D'accord .. Au fait pour ce matin, je ..

_ Tu ?

_ J'ai trébuché sur toi ..

_ Ah, c'est pour ça que ça m'a fait mal ! .. J'me disais aussi **...** Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention la prochaine fois s'il te plait

_C'est parce-que t'aimes Loki ?

_ Mais non ! _Répondit Lucy en rougissant_

_ Pourtant t'as dis "Léo" ce matin !

_ T'as tout faux, Natsu .. Je n'aime plus Léo, c'est du passé !

_ "du passé" ?

_ Oui, avant nous étions ensemble .. Mais ça c'est terminé, c'était pas très sérieux entre nous **..** Tu sais, c'est la seule personne que j'ai aimé Natsu, vraiment . Je me demande parfois si j'éprouve vraiment rien pour lui . Sa façon de parler, ses manières, son caractère .. J'ai tout aimé chez lui . Quand nous n'étions pas ensemble, je l'observais de loin . À force de l'épier j'ai compris que Leo avait deux facettes, celui du gentil petit copain attentionné et celui du Don Juan macho qui s'amusait en cachette** .. **J'ai pardonné ça chez lui, mais le jour de** .. **Le jour de nos deux ans, je l'ai vu avec une autre Natsu, et chez lui .. Pourtant aujourd'hui encore j'arrive à le pardonner, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi **?!** _Pleurnichait-elle silencieusement . _»

Natsu ne su pas comment réagir, il semblait tout aussi bouleversé qu'elle .. Mais il ne bougea pas, il se pensait que ce serait mal de la prendre dans ses bras dans un moment pareil, mais pourtant .. Il s'abstiendrait cette fois, il tiendra bon ! Se promit-il .

Pour détendre l'atmosphère il raconta une de ses mésaventures .. Puis le sujet dériva sur le lycée et Gray .  
Lucy apprit que Natsu connaissait Gray depuis le jardin d'enfant, et que ce dernier avait une peur bleue des cafards .. Mais qu'il adorait se bastonner, et les shojos pour filles ! ... Si le concerné était là ça ne lui aurait pas plu qu'on parle ainsi de lui .. Mais tant pis, car Lucy adorait les récits que Natsu lui racontait, ils étaient tous drôles et passionnants !

« Je reviens Luigi !

_ C'est Lu-cy !

_ Ouais, ouais ... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Lucy commençait peu à peu à mourir d'ennui, la porte s'ouvrit .

« Natsu, c'est toi ?

_ Yo ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ! _Fit touffe rose en s'asseyant auprès de Lucy, un plateau dans les mains ._

_ Des omelettes ? C'est toi qui les a faites ?

_ Ouais ! Avec l'aide de Kanna ..

_ Merci, c'est gentil ! _Remercia la blonde qui entendit une sorte de grognement monstrueux provenant du ventre du __jeune garçon . _Mais y'en a beaucoup trop pour moi, tu veux qu'on partage ?

_ **Yoosh** ! Bon appétit ! _Hurla-t-il tel un dragon affamé et ingurgita d'un coup une dizaine de morceaux d'omelette coupée ._

_ Bon appétit .. _Répondit Lucy en mangeant les dix autres morceaux . _

_ C'est comment ?

_ **Berk !** Non je plaisante, ils sont délicieux ! _Précisa la blonde avec un grand sourire béat - qui ne laissa pas touffe rose indifférent . »_

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Natsu déposa le plateau dans la cuisine et fut de retour aussi vite qu'il partit . Il ouvrit les rideaux et éteignit les lumières en se faufilant dans le lit à Lucy .

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!

_ Je m'allonge ?!

_ ... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans **MON **lit ?

_ Beuh ... Je m'allonge **?! **

_ ... **Sors d'ici tout de suite !**

_ Non .. Je suis à l'aise là, dans **TON** lit . **Héhé**

_ Tu vas me rendre folle** ! **Dans ces cas là c'est moi qui m'en vais **!** _Jura la blonde qui ne pu même pas se lever du lit à cause de sa blessure . _

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dis **? **

_ C'est bon tais-toi et dors **! **_Râla Lucy qui s'allongea confortablement à ses côtés ._ »

Après réflexion, elle se dit que tout ce qui s'est passé était entièrement de sa faute, car comme Kanna l'avait dit, ça lui servira de leçon d'avoir "**remis au lendemain ce qu'elle aurait pu faire le jour même**", au final elle n'avait plus de boulot, elle ne pouvait plus bouger à cause d'une cheville en mauvaise état et une tonne de questions lui rôdaient dans la tête, du genre "Est-ce que Gray va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de se sauver ? Il n'a rien de grave, au moins ?!", elle exigerait des réponses .. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas pourtant, car elle savait que Gray n'était pas une mauvaise personne et qu'il devait avoir des raisons valables .. »

**_À suivre .._**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ? J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur ce chapitre 2  
.. Vous pensez certainement que c'est ennuyeux, mais je considère ce chapitre comme un début et je compte placer (avec le temps), plus d'intrigues dans l'histoire afin qu'elle puisse évoluer .. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas encore habituée et je remercie la patience du lecteur .

J'ai essayé de montrer dans ce chapitre que remettre au lendemain ce qu'on peut faire le jour même est très grave, et ceux, dans toutes les circonstances car déjà, nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se passer le lendemain, le destin rit des probabilités!

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !


End file.
